


Fuck life

by LamiaSage



Series: Sleep tight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaSage/pseuds/LamiaSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was tired, tired to be alive. He had lost too much.<br/>(not beta-read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sad... I warned you.

Dean was in a bad mood.

That happened often the last time – of course, because Dean's life was even more fucked up than always. Bobby was dead, Sam was gone and Cas... well, he didn't want to think about that.

With a bitter taste upon his tongue Dean grabbed the whiskey in front of him and laid the cold glass upon his lips, the fingers trembling, his mouth gasping for salvation.

„Rough day, huh“, asked the barkeeper behind the bar, a good looking blonde woman with dark eye rings and a cheap short top in western style. She was already wilting, soon just a faded remember of society's beauty standards.

„You have no idea“, Dean said with a bitter voice. He knew, his face was motionless, but his stomach was cramping in a nearly brutal way.

She raised her eyebrows and pinched her lips. „Well, not everyone has relationship problems and ex-wifes, huh?“

Dean laughed bitter. „Bad day yourself, it seems.“ He took another nip. The alcohol run hot through his veins, trying to burn the pain away. „I like you.“

„Thank you, but no interest.“ Although it was hard to see through the smokey dim light she seemed to be happy.

Dean sighed quiet. „No problem.“ His fingers trembled even more while his brain was full of dark images. Bobby, bloody. Sam, bloody. Cas, bloody. Tears falling upon the red floor. Tears falling upon a blue tie. Hands grabbing a wet, white shirt.

 _Fuck life_ , he thought, tired of being awake.


End file.
